


Case File 1: The Disappearance of Taniyama Mai

by Spirit_Weaver (LadyHawke361)



Series: Ghost Hunt: The Continuing Adventures [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Paranormal, Past Abuse, Past Murder/Suicide, extra-dimensional beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/Spirit_Weaver
Summary: Shibuya Kazuya waited for Taniyama Mai to arrive at work. She was three hours late when a stranger showed up looking for Mai. Naru became very agitated upon seeing the condition of Mai's apartment. What exactly was going on? He wondered.





	1. File 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any other settings/characters I may write about or choose to include in my stories. I own only my original character! Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a phone call and before she knew it, she found herself in unfamiliar territory. Will she be able to get word to her friends or is all hope lost?
> 
> To him it all started when the bell over the office door chimed, letting them know someone had entered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be written primarily from Naru's point of view. I hope you enjoy!

File 1:  Part 1            

**August, Day 1:**

I sat at my desk trying to read an article by Marie McLoughlin, yet I could not get into her article on 'The Place of Empaths Throughout History’, all because Mai was late _again!_ Looking at my watch, I realized that she was three hours late. She has never been this late before, fifteen minutes to a half-hour maybe. Not three hours late. Just as I was about to dial her cell phone I heard the bell above the office door chime. Relief flooded through me. Yet I spoke in a cold and condescending manner, “Mai, you're late! Tea, now!”

“Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb you. However I’m looking for Taniyama Mai. Can you tell me where I might find her?”

Immediately my blood went cold, and I stood. Exiting my office with quick strides. It was not Mai’s voice that spoke. The woman standing in the waiting room was perhaps 5’ 3” and maybe 100 pounds, if that. She had a creamy mocha skin tone, that reminded me of native Hawaiians. Long, straight black hair and eyes the shade of spring leaves.  Her lips were full, yet her face was set with worry, bordering on fear.

“I am sorry, Miss Taniyama is not in yet. My name is Shibuya Kazuya. How can I help you?” I said, praying silently that nothing was too wrong.

She shook her head, “I’m sorry, my name is Aria Kalani. I know Mai through my little sister, Melody. They were pen pals for a number of years.” She paused looking past my shoulder. Lin had come out of his office.

I studied Miss Kalani, she seemed nervous and worried. I wondered if the name she gave was her real name.

With a sigh she spoke again. “Might we sit to discuss this?”

I gestured to the couches while Lin grabbed his laptop to take notes. Something was terribly wrong.

“Why are you looking for Mai, and what brought you here?” I asked as the icy touch of fear grasped my heart.

“Over the last few days, I’ve been having visions of a terrible evil and several time Mai has been in the visions. A victim of the evil. I called her last night, once I was on my flight to Japan. I told her to contact you as soon as we hung up. Did she call you?”

I shifted position in my chair as I glanced at Lin. “No she did not call me last night. What time did you contact her?”

Miss Kalani closed her eyes as she paled a bit under her swarthy complexion. “Please don't let me be too late.” She muttered under her breathe. “I called her around 11 PM, local time. Tell me, have you ever read any of Marie McLoughlin's papers on Extra-dimensional Beings?”

I narrowed my eyes as I studied her, “Yes, I’ve read all her published research papers.” I admitted, _After all, she is one of the top paranormal researchers in the US, if not in the Northern Hemisphere._

“Do you believe her research into Extra-dimensional Beings?” She asked, studying him with the same focus as he studied her.

“I think she makes good points that should be kept in mind when dealing with unknown entities in places that appear haunted.” I offered without giving away how much I really wanted to meet Miss McLoughlin.

Seeming satisfied she nodded. “My visions revealed creatures that I believe maybe extra-dimensional in nature.” Her eyes fall to the floor as she fists her hands in her lap. “I believe they are a race that she wrote about in one of her papers. I believe Them to be a race that feeds off of psychics. For a while now I’ve had the feeling Mai’s latent psychic abilities have been slowly developing. I sincerely hope they have not beat me to her.”

She looked up locking my eyes with hers. “I am a fairly powerful psychic and I have helped fight these creatures before. Will you help me keep Mai safe?”

Her eyes pleaded with me, I can not deny her request because I too feel something is very wrong. “Considering today is Saturday, Mai should have been here three hours ago. She is only a 15 minute walk away from here. Shall we take a walk and check on her?”

Relief floods her face as she smiled for the first time. “Yes, please. I would so appreciate that.”

“Lin, stay here and call me if Mai turns up while we are gone.”

“Of course.” Lin intoned, as he snapped his laptop shut. As Naru and Ms. Kalani stood, so did he, only Lin went into his office instead, as Mr. Shibuya and Miss Kalani exit Shibuya Psychic Research in hopes of finding Mai safe and sound...

 

**14 hours earlier…**

Mai picked up her ringing cell phone, she checked the caller before answering. “Hi Aria! I wasn't expecting to hear from you today. I thought we wouldn’t get a chance to talk until next week.”

“Mai, please! This is important, I’m on my way to Japan. However I believe you are in immediate danger! I need you to call your boss and tell him you believe you have become the victim of a haunting.”

“What! Why? Who or what would want to harm me?” Mai asked in confusion.

“Please Mai, just do it. I think your boss can keep you safe until I get there. Please!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll call Naru as soon as we disconnect. I promise.” Mai conceded. “When are you due to arrive?”

“Tomorrow around 12 PM, your time. I have to change flights a couple of times. I should arrive at your office around 1 PM.

“Okay, I’ll call Naru as soon as we hang up, and I’ll see you tomorrow!” Mai said brightly, a smile brightening her words.

“Yes, see you tomorrow, my little bird!” With that they both hit the end call button.

As Mai looked for Naru in her contact list someone knocked on her door rather forcefully. “Just a minute!” She called out, wondering who would be visiting her at this hour of the night.

Going to the door, she turned on her outside light only the bulb seemed to go out less than a second later, so all she could see were shadows. She slipped the door chain into place before she cracked the door open. Suddenly one of the shadowed forms hit the door hard, breaking the chain and sending Mai flying back into her dinner table. Two large males entered her one room apartment. They were followed by a solitary female. The male's appeared to be twins, with heavy brows, wide noses and thin almost non-existent lips. They were also completely bald. The female was almost as tall as the male's, though she was less heavily built, her facial features were nearly the same. However she had long stringy brown hair.

They exuded threat and violence, as if they were a physical thing. One of the male's spoke, “What a pretty little thing! We will feed well off of this one.”

The female nodded with a vile smirk that curved her lips. The other male made a grab for Mai and she threw herself around her table, hoping to put some space between her and these… monsters. Each moment her fear ratcheted up, which only seemed to encourage them more. The female stayed in the doorway, which cut off Mai's only escape. Trying to get the window open would leave her vulnerable to their attacks. Out of desperation she used the chants Monk taught her as well as the nine cuts Ayako taught her. Because these people felt possessed to her.

They weren't even phased! Mai continued to dodge their efforts to grab her. Her table ended up smashed into splinters, her bed became overturned and what few knick knacks she owned ended up smashed or littering the floor. She dodged one of the males attacks which put her in range of the female in the door.

Mai felt a sharp pain in her neck and skull, as she fell her eyes looked at the grinning female her thoughts went to Naru. _Naru! Help me! Please…_ Then darkness closed over her mind.

 

**The present… Just outside Mai’s apartment…**

_Neither of us seemed willing to make small talk, both of us no doubt thinking of Mai. Please be okay Mai!_

“This is her building, she’s on the third floor. Apartment 3C.” I looked up as I pointed to her door and I felt my stomach drop. Her door stood ajar, and I started running, while icy fear clutched at my heart.

 

**Back at the office…**

Lin had a gut feeling that something was very wrong. Picking up his phone he began calling Ayako, Monk, John, Masako and Yasu. Asking them all to hurry to the office, telling them only that they may have a priority case coming in within the hour.

 

**Mai’s Apartment…**

I pushed the door fully open, and my heart almost stopped. Everything was smashed or overturned, and there was a dark aura filling the one room apartment. Next to me Miss Kalani clutched the door frame as she tried to breath. I glanced at her and realized tears were flowing down her face. “What do you feel?” I asked, trying to remain calm. Panicking would not help Mai.

“It's them, the Khiitani. I’d recognize their aura anywhere.” She whispered.

“Isn’t that the Extra-dimensional race that McLoughlin posited fed off newly waking Empaths? Well any Empath but those just waking to their gift were the ones that drew them the strongest?” My mind started going a mile a minute, _Could Mai be an Empath? I know she seems to show strong empathic tendencies._

She nodded, “Yes, they are very dangerous. They are an extra-dimensional race that can fashion a physical body for themselves. We will have no idea what they look like, if this is what they have done.” The sorrow on her face was quickly replaced with a slow burning anger. “I will not let them take Mai from me too! I think it’s time for me to meet the others who regularly assist you on cases. I have a feeling they will want to help get Mai back!”

I could only agree, “Let's go. Do you know why McLoughlin did not include that important fact in her paper on the race.”   _I can’t lose Mai either. If she dies…_ I could not touch the thought of never hearing her laughter or seeing her smile again.

“Because she found that out only _after_ her paper was published.” She replied, her voice filled with a deep sadness.

_I wonder who McLoughlin lost when she found that out…_

I led her out of Mai’s apartment carefully closing the door after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen? Will they find Mai in time? And just how does this stranger know so much about Mai? 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think. I'm hoping to hear from you!


	2. File 1: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai wakes up in an empty room, that apparently has no way in or out. The only furnishing is a bare mattress and a bucket in one of the corners.
> 
> While Mai contemplates her situation, the SPR crew started arriving at the office. When Naru and Miss Kalani arrive back, they are only missing Father Brown and Miss Hara. The two with the furthest travel times.
> 
> What will happen next? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting this next chapter. See the End Notes for details!

Mai opened her eyes to the blackness that she now recognized as the astral plane. Looking around she saw a world very different from her own, which frightened her terribly. The trees were grotesquely twisted,  _ if _ they were in fact trees at all. The ground seemed almost goupy and in shock she watched as a 'tree’ walked past her and it moaned. An all pervasive mist seemed to coat everything. _ Where on earth am I? _ She wondered.

As she continued to study her surroundings she finally saw him. Dream Naru, and he looked worried. He spoke,  **“Mai, are you alright? Do you know where you are?”**

Mai just dropped her eyes to the ground unable to look at him,  **“I was in my apartment when three people broke in and attacked me. I really tried to fight them! To get away… but the chants Monk taught me and the nine cuts, Ayako taught me did nothing! Other than make them grin creepily. Then one of them hit me and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was here… But where is here?”** She looked at Dream Naru then, hoping he had some idea.

Looking around Naru whispered,  **“I believe we are in a part of the Astral Plane belonging to another dimension.”** Suddenly his worry mounted,  **“I hope that you have not been physically moved to another dimension!”**

That thought scared Mai, more than anything else that Naru might have said. That is when they heard the voice,  **“Such lovely terror, we shall feast for a long time!”**

Turning they spotted a creature out of nightmares. It had a large bulbous lower body, looking similar to a spider's abdomen, but instead of eight legs this creature sported a dozen legs at least. Instead of a fused head and thorax, the body turned sort of humanoid. Instead of two arms there were four arms, the lower set ended in boney spikes, while the upper set ended in clawed hands. This particular example had female breasts covered by a halter top made of what appeared to be human skin. The head was shaped almost like an enlarged ant head. It’s mandibles clacked together as it/she(?) laughed.

Within moments two more of the creatures appeared out of the swirling mist. Mai’s mouth went dry, these two were obviously 'male’ and her mind went back to the three who had attacked her earlier. All three laughed, only paying attention to Mai. Dream Naru could only look on in disbelief as they began syphoning off Mai’s terror. In desperation he pushed Mai back into her body, forcefully waking her.

Mai blinked several times, trying to adjust to the bright fluorescent lights and the white tiled walls and floor. There appeared to be no way in or out of the room. She found herself lying on a bare mattress, which was along one wall. In the corner of the room, away from the foot of her mattress stood a single stainless steel bucket.  _ I guess I’m to relieve myself in the bucket, how dark ages. _ Mai sighed.

Along the wall across from the head of her bed was a large-ish mirror.  _ With my luck that's a two way mirror so that the three freaks can watch me. I really hope Naru knows I’ve been taken, I can’t count on it because the real Naru doesn't seem to know about my dreams until I tell him. _

After looking at the blank white walls for what felt like an hour, Mai’s headache began to worsen. So she curled up on her side, as she tried not to think about what might happen to her next.  _  I hope those guys don't pay me another visit. I don't think I could handle it very well. _

Just before she could truly fall asleep, she heard a clattering sound somewhere within the room. Sitting up quickly, which caused her head to pound worse, she immediately spotted the metal tray. It contained a pitcher of water, a glass and a plate containing a sandwich and some corn chips.  _ Well at least they aren't planning to starve me. _ Also on the tray was a note under a small cup, containing some pills. The note read:

_ Some aspirin to take care of your headache. _

Mai sighed as she decided to take the pills, her head hurt worse the longer she was awake. Then she ate her food and drank a good amount of water.  _ I need to keep up my strength if I'm to have any hope of getting out of here. Naru, find me! Please! _

Mai pushed the tray away from her as she curled up on her mattress, her head still pounding. Her body felt heavy, she wanted to sleep but she feared what awaited her in her dreams.

As she lay there debating with herself, laughter filled the tiled room. A female voice asked, “Did your little spirit friend truly think sending you back to your body would prevent  _ us _ from feeding, little mouse?” The words were filled with venomous hate, and made Mai’s skin crawl. They also seemed to promise torturous pain.

Mai screwed up her courage, “My friends will come for me. They will save me.” She resolved in her heart to grip that hope tightly and never let these things/people take it away from her.

The female laughed. “No one is coming, even  _ if _ they search for you. They will not find this place!”

Mai did not reply. Instead she turned onto her side facing the mirror less wall. She tried to push the fear away, she needed to believe Naru  _ would _ find her!

A few seconds later the laughter stopped and her one room world quieted. She sensed the beings had left her, so she closed her eyes hoping to find a little peace in sleep. She did not see the wall open and one of the broadly built males enter the room and quietly take away the tray. Nor did she see how his eyes ran over her body before he slipped out of the room. The door closing silently behind him. 

* * *

Before we had gotten more than a few steps away I stopped and turned back to Mai’s apartment. “Wait for me, just a moment.” I re-entered her apartment, looking for something small, and still intact.  _ I might be able to locate her or at least learn if she is alright, the way I did with Masako during the Urado case a few months back.  _ As I thought about Urado, I saw something silver glitter amongst the general destruction of her apartment.  _ That's her lucky key! Please bring me some luck! _ I pulled my handkerchief out of my pocket and carefully picked up the key. _ I’ll wait to use this once I’m back at the office with Lin. _

I walked back outside and rejoined Miss Kalani. “Shall we head back now? I’ll have Lin contact the others and once everyone has arrived, we can explain what has happened.”

“Yes, let's go. By the way, why did you head back in?” She asked curiously.

“Oh I needed to double check something. I was looking to see if there was any blood. I didn't spot any.” I disliked lying, however I did not wish to share all my abilities with a stranger.

“I see. Very well then, lead on.” We were once again quiet and apparently lost in our own thoughts until she spoke again. “I think I see why she calls you Naru.” Her voice was quiet and her lips curved into a small, sad, smile.

I glanced at her wondering, “She told you about me?” I asked curious to see what else I could learn about Mai’s dealings with Aria Kalani. I still wondered if that was really her name.

“She spoke of you Mr. Shibuya and your assistant Lin Koujo. She also told me quite a bit about the others who often help you out on cases. Mai and I share a connection because of someone who was important to both of us, though for different reasons. I need to find Mai, I can't lose someone else. Mai is like a younger sister to me.” She sighed as she stopped speaking, the eyes she turned to me were filled with a dread I could well understand. I don't want to lose Mai either.

I remained silent, deep in thought.  _ We have to save Mai. I'll get Lin to call the others. I'm sure they feel much the same way as we do. _ It was not long before they arrived back at the office. Upon entry they found Monk, Ayako and Yasuhara waiting. Only Father Brown and Miss Hara had yet to arrive. 

In a rare show of consideration Naru said, “Thank you for contacting the others Lin. I will fill everyone in once Father Brown and Miss Hara arrive. In the meantime I need to look something up. I'll be in my office.” Shortly thereafter his door closed with a firm click.

* * *

Lin made tea for the group will Monk looked at the new person. “Just who might you be? A new client?” He questioned.

“My name is Aria Kalani. I'm a friend of Mai’s from Hawaii, and I guess you could consider me a client.”

Lin handed out the cups of tea, then went to his office to get his laptop. He came out just as the front door opened, revealing Father Brown and Miss Hara. Seeing them, Lin knocked on Naru's door.

* * *

Once my door was firmly closed, I went to my desk. I pulled Mai’s lucky key out of my pocket before I sat in my chair. Taking a deep, steadying breath, I gently unwrapped the key.  _ Please let this work. Mai please be alright! _ I hoped and prayed before I touched the bare metal of the key. My psychometry activated quickly, taking deep into the key’s recent past.

_ I am one with Mai, we are talking with Aria. She agrees to call me, however after she hangs up there is a loud knock on the door. I feel her fear and watch helplessly through her eyes as she is attacked. I see her attacker's faces. _

_ For a moment there is blackness, then we open our eyes to a white tiled room. I hear the manic laughter and the words of the woman. I see a tray of food appear along with medicine for Mai’s headache.  _

The vision let's me go as someone knocked on my door. I drop the key on my desk as I open my eyes. “Come in.” I say with as much detachment as possible, as my relief is palpable. To know Mai is alive has my heart soaring.

I watch the door open just enough for Lin to slip in. He eyed me with concern as he spoke. “Father Brown and Miss Hara have arrived.” He paused looking at Mai’s key. “You used your psychometry, didn't you?”

I left my face blank as I responded. “Yes, I did, and now I know what her attacker's looked like  _ and _ that she is alive. Though I don't know her exact location.”

Lin merely nodded his understanding, “We should join the group.”

A short while later I walked out into the main office, Lin was a few steps behind me. I noted that Miss Kalani was in the seat across from my own, while the others left the seat to my right open for Lin. His laptop was already on the coffee table at the center of the sitting area.

My eyes lock with Miss Kalani's, “Miss Kalani would you please share with everyone what you told me?”

* * *

I feel so sick at heart, yet I nod taking a deep breath. “Let me re-introduce myself. My full name is Aria Marie Kalani-McLoughlin. I have known Mai since she was nine years old.” I pause to let this sink in and hear muttering from all sides. Naru actually looked shell shocked.

“You're Marie McLoughlin?” His voice sounds incredulous.

I could only nod at his question. The visions I had been having had already reduced me to a point that I was dangerously close to losing control of my Empathic gift. I needed to remain as calm as possible. However retelling my most recent vision would not be easy.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I discovered FanFiction.net in March 2017, and writing there coupled with real life issues has created quite a delay in my other works. I have a story there called The Darkside of Paradise, which also includes Aria Marie Kalani-McLoughlin. Only instead of Aria coming to Japan, Mai goes to Hawaii! Please check it out! Here is the website:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12410081/1/The-Darkside-of-Paradise
> 
> I will finish this case, depending on how many actually comment, will prompt me to continue the series or leave it with just the one story. Right now the above story has 8 chapters and is 19,000+ words long and another chapter is in the works!


	3. File 1: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With memories of the past mingling with her visions of the present and future, Aria struggled to remain calm and keep her gifts under conscious control. The members of SPR are shocked when one member of the Irregulars is asked to leave...

**August, Day 1: Early Evening...**

Before Aria could begin to speak again she felt a dark glee radiating from the petite medium, Hara Masako. So strong were the mediums emotions that Aria also picked up the thoughts behind those emotions. And it became physically painful for her. She took on the pose she often took when having a vision, she clutched her head leaning forward moaning out in pain, her vision blurring as the hateful words filled her mind.

_Well isn’t this a delicious turn of events! Now Mai and I are both on the same footing. Anyone who knows Naru, knows he has a thing for Marie McLoughlin. For her to be sitting here in HIS office, must be a dream come true for him! I beat he won’t even bother trying to find that idiot girl now that SHE is here! *Mental laughter follows these thoughts*_

Aria finally managed to get her shields up, she did not want to be assaulted by Miss Hara’s thoughts again. She could also feel Mr Shibya’s eyes on her, worry coated his mind, yet it did not assault her the way Miss Hara’s dark joy had. As she calmed Aria felt a true vision pull at her senses. Her surroundings faded away…

 

**Aria’s Vision...**

The sound of the ocean beating on the shore was the first thing she noticed. Opening her eyes she saw an old hospital that stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean below. The white walls were now grey with years of neglect, the windows dirty, broken and boarded up. The front double doors were hanging asque. The chain through the handles the only thing preventing one door from laying completely flat on the ground.

Her mind's eye was drawn into the hospital, deep into the complexe, all the way to a dark and dingy basement area that had been converted to storage. Still she moved onward soon finding herself in a white tiled room that had a twin mattress that held the person she worried the most about.  Mai lay sleeping in the night clothes she had been wearing when she was abducted. Before she could try to wake Mai, the scene changed. She was once again outside the abandoned hospital, and it’s caretaker was there, an older gentleman with salt and pepper black hair, and gray eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. He was muttering about the strange occurrences that had recently started happening.  It seemed that now that the Bank had decided to demolish the hospital to turn the property into a nature preserve, all sorts of weirdness had started taking place. The man was looking at a letter. Aria heard him mutter, “Shibuya Psychic Research huh? Can’t hurt to get a consultation.”

Aria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them again she saw herself as a young child being informed of the deaths of her family members who had been on the bus, that had gone over a cliff on Molokai. She could feel the body she was in smile at her devastation, and heard the false words of comfort that came out of its mouth… Suddenly she was outside that body looking at it. A male with a thick brow and almost non existent lips, hard eyes and messy dirt brown hair. The feel of him reminds her of the Khiitani. Her heart races as it dawns on her how long the Khiitani have been feeding off of her. _They may well be feeding off of Mai right now in order to cause me pain so they can feed off me as well. We have to save Mai!_ She thinks in desperation as she feels the visions finally letting her go.

 

**Back in the office...**

The group around her was muttering worriedly as Aria opened her eyes once again.  Not sure how long she had been out of it she took several deep breaths before sitting back up straight. She did not look at the medium, whose dark glee had triggered the visions for her, and she clenched her hands into fists that rested on her lap.

Naru quietly asked, “Are you alright Miss McLoughlin?”

Aria mentally translated his meaning with a soft smile gently curving her lips. _In other words, he wants to know if I had another vision pertaining to Mai._ Now she glanced at Maseko Hara, before meeting his steady gaze. “I am fine.” she said quietly as she turned her gaze back to Miss Hara, not mincing her words for the mediums comfort she said, “Miss Hara, your assistance is not needed on this case. Please leave.”

This of course brought out many comments from the others and as always John tried to play peacekeeper, “I’m certain Miss McLoughlin has her reasons. Perhaps we should let her explain before jumping to conclusions?”

This actually quieted the group allowing the Big Boss to speak, “I too would like to know why you wish Miss Hara to leave.”

Aria sighed, “How many of you are familiar with Empaths?”

Miss Hara turned her full attention on Aria, she looked stunned, and far paler than normal. She spoke quietly. “I know that Empaths can sense the emotions of the people around them, and depending on how power an Empath they are, they might get other things than pure emotions. Sometimes visions and or thoughts connected to those emotions.”

Aria nodded, “My Empathic gift is in a league of its own. I have been told that I am possible the most powerful Empath alive today. Do you understand why I ask you to leave? Or do I need to spell it out for the group?”

Masako hung her head in shame, “I understand. Since I do not know what all you either heard or saw, I will leave.” She stood bowing to the group and then to Aria specifically. “I am sorry for letting my,” she paused as if searching for a good word, “frustration get the better of me. It was… no, is unworthy. Please accept my apology.” With that Masako Hara walked out of the office, her back straight and her steps as elegant as always.

With Miss Hara gone, Aria turned her attention back to Naru. “I had a vision, of an abandoned hospital situated on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Mai is somewhere on that property, for I saw her as well. I also saw an older gentleman with salt and pepper black hair, and gray eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. I think he was the caretaker of the property. He mentioned Shibuya Psychic Research.  You will definitely want to take his case should he show up here today.” She paused, dropping her eyes to her lap, she continued to speak. “I am really very certain now that it is the Khiitani that have taken Mai.” She paused contemplating the other part of her vision. “I was reminded of loses I suffered as a child, where one of them came to feed on my sorrow while pretending to comfort me.”

Naru’s eyes narrowed as he thought about all she had told them, he took on his thinking pose, hand on chin as he made a quiet hum sound deep in his throat. “Lin, do you think one of your Shiki could find Mai’s location if given the memories of the vision Aria just experienced?”

Lin thought for a moment before muttering, “It’s possible, though I do not know how long it might take.”

Naru nodded his understanding. “Miss McLoughlin, could you give an image of the location to one of Lin’s Shiki?”

Aria nodded slowly before answering. “I have done so before with another Onmyouji’s Shiki when there was another case that needed a quick resolution back home in Hawaii.”

Lin stiffened. “I was unaware that there were any practitioners of Onmyodo in the US.”

Aria glances at Lin. “You maybe from one of the oldest clans of Onmyouji in China, but that hardly makes your family the only ones who might travel and settle in other areas of this great planet of ours. Hawaii has a very large Chinese community and I know several Onmyouji. My Grandmother was an Onmyouji as a matter of fact. I myself however, do not possess the ability to become an Onmyouji... my gifts lay elsewhere.”

Lin flushed a bit at her sharp reply, “My apologies, I meant no insult.” he said as he settled his attention back on his laptop and the careful notes he was taking.

Just then the office door opened revealing a man in late 50s to early 60s with salt and pepper black hair and rectangular glasses that blocked his eyes for just a moment as the light glinted off the lenses. “Excuse me… I’m sorry to intrude, but I hope you can assist me.” which came out as more of a question than a statement.

Remembering what Aria had just confided about her vision, Naru stood to introduce himself. “I am Kazuya Shibuya, lead investigator of Shibuya Psychic Research. How can we assist you?”

Monk stood and offered the man his seat as he moved to take the seat Masako had vacated a little while ago. As the man took the offered seat, Ayako poured him a cup of tea, setting it in front of him.

He looked at the cup of tea as he gathered his thoughts. “Thank you,” he muttered as he lifted the cup to take a sip, setting it back down he looked around the room before his eyes settled on Naru, “My name is Ishikawa Riku, I manage properties owned by Sumitomo Mitsui Trust Holdings. There is one particular hospital that has been apart of my assigned properties for the last 10 years and it has been decided that we are going to tear down the hospital, returning the land to its original state so that it can be turned into a nature reserve, however recently I have noticed rather strange activity on the property.” He paused to gauge the reactions of those around him, gather his thoughts and to take another sip of tea.

Naru shifted in his seat, glancing from Aria to Lin, before letting his eyes settle back on Ishikawa-san.  “Please continue. What sort of activity have you seen recently.?”

Ishikawa-san met Naru’s eyes, “Thinks I was not expecting as I checked the property over before ordering demolitions. I will see humanoid shadows where no shadows should be, items will be moved around. I will hear knocking sounds, footsteps and strange moans. As I said I have been responsible for this property for the last ten years and I have never experienced anything like this before.  It is like something does not want us to tear down the old hospital to make way for the nature reserve.”

Takigawa rubbed his chin as he spoke, “When exactly did the activity start?” he asked.

Ishikawa thought for a moment, “About a month ago now. I actually shared what was happening with a friend of mine and he suggested contacting Shibuya Psychic Research.  So here I am. I feel confident coming here as I received a very high recommendation from my friend.”

Remembering Aria’s advice Naru spoke, “We will take your case. Could you leave the address of the site as well as your contact information with my assistant and we will contact you with when we will arrive on site. Though it should be sometime tomorrow.”

Ishikawa smiled in relief and bowed to Naru. “Thank you so much. I am sure that everything will work out now that you have decided to help me!” He pulled out his wallet and grabbed one of his business cards, flipping it over he wrote the address of the hospital on the back and handed it over to Lin-san. Standing he bowed to Naru specifically before he bowed a second time to the room in general before he made his way out of the office.

John looked at Aria and gave a soft whistle, “It looks like your vision proved correct, at least in certain details. I’m glad to be working with you to save Mai. I think I speak for all of us when I say she is like a younger sister to most of us or a very dear friend to those closer to her age.”

Aria’s smile was a bit sad as she replied, “Of course, I completely understand. I am no different. I did kind of adopt her as my own sister a few years back.”

Naru gauged everyone’s temperament before speaking, “I do have some information you should all know.” He waited a moment as this sunk in to everyone’s minds…

Ayako gasped in shock, “What is this? Who are you and what have you done with Naru? After all Naru never shares important details this early on in an investigation!”

Aria grinned at the Miko’s words but kept her eyes on Naru.

With a sigh he began to speak. “Because of the state of Mai’s apartment, I was seriously worried she might be badly hurt.  I used psychometry on Mai’s lucky key to see what happened. After Mai spoke with Aria last night, three individuals forced their way into Mai’s apartment and abducted her.  Since I saw things from her point of view I know what her attackers look like and will know them when I see them. Two are male and one is female. I also witnessed that they have feed her at least one meal so far, so they want her physically health… for the time being that is.” He paused meeting everyone’s eyes for a few seconds each.

“I would like us to all work to pack the van, then head home to prepare the things we will need for a long investigation, because I do not plan on leaving that hospital until we have sent those things back where they came from as well as finding Mai and getting her to safety.”

Everyone nodded and Monk acted once again as the voice for the group. “No problem Naru-bou,” he said as he stood up. “Let’s get the van packed ASAP.  I don’t like the idea of Mai staying in their hands much longer either!”

There was agreement all around and for once everyone felt the same urgency so there was very little argument about who would do what and in short order the van was filled and everyone headed their separate ways to prepare to meet the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took longer than I expected to post it. There has been illness in the family and I’m trying to get back to a better writing schedule. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for further cases in this series and I wonder which of these ideas you would like me to work on next, the cases will be crossovers with one of the following Anime: Gravitation, Death Note, Kamisama Kiss, or Yuri!!! On Ice? Remember my base ideas are already down. I'm kind of excited to write all of them, actually... SO...
> 
> Please let me know your preference in your comments! (I wish we could have polls on AO3 like they have on FanFiction(.)net!)


End file.
